The Last Days
by herlain011
Summary: The Wayne family celebrate the holidays, unknowing of the tragedies that will fall upon this inseparable family at the beginning of the new year. {SEQUEL COMING SOON}
1. Christmas Eve

_Disclaimer_ **:** _ **I do not own Teen Titans, Young Justice, Justice League, the Batman Family, or any other DC Character in this fanfic.**_

A/N **:** / **This is the plan. One chapter will be uploaded on Chistmas Eve, hopefully, cause I started writing this at 11:30 P.M. on Christmas Eve. The other chapter will be up on Christmas Day. Enjoy!**

 **30 Minutes Later: This will be uploaded on Chirstmas Day...**

 **EDIT: The REAL plan is in chapter 2. Okay? Okay.**

 **Summary:** _The Wayne family celebrate the holidays at the end of the year, unknowing of the tragedies that will fall upon this inseparable family at the beginning of the new year._

 **-herlain011**

 **The Last Days**

 **Chapter 1: Christmas Eve**

Richard was seated at the window seat in his bedroom at the Wayne Manor, watching the snow fall to the ground. It was Christmas Eve, and the 12-year-old was very excited. Terry came home from traveling the world two weeks ago, and Cassandra's boyfriend Adam will be coming to the Manor tomorrow on Christmas Day. The Young Justice team and the Justice League will both be throwing Christmas parties. The Waynes will have their own personal party.

A knock echoed throughout the bedroom. This brought a grin to the youngest in the Wayne family. "Come in!"

Jason, Richard's 14-year-old brother, walked in. "Hey Birdie!" The older hugged the small bat.

"Jay! I can't wait for tomorrow! It'll take _sooo_ long for it to be finally Christmas day!" The little bird whined, hitting his head against Jason's chest.

"Be patient. I came to get you for dinner. Now come on! Alfred's cooking is the best around the holidays, especially Christmas Eve!" The two grinned, and flew down the stairs in an instant, a race to the dining room in progress.

Once in the dining room, which was decorated with many Christmas decorations, Richard and Jason sat next to each other at the large dinner table. Every Wayne was dressed nicely for dinner, instructed by Alfred Pennyworth to do so. Bruce walked in, a smile plastered onto his face. He sat down at the head of the table, with Alfred's seat on his left and Richard on his right. Jason was next to Richard, next to him was Cassandra, then Timothy. On the left side next to Alfred was Damian, and next to him was Terry, then finally Stephanie.

Finally, Alfred walked in with a platter of ham. He placed it down in the middle of the table and bowed to Bruce. "A nice ham cooked for the occasion, master Bruce."

"Thank you Alfred for your hard work."

"As always." The butler seated himself.

"You never disappoint Alfred!" Richard exclaimed, shoving a piece of ham into his mouth after everyone was allowed to eat.

"I agree." Jason's voice was muffled since he also had a piece of ham in his mouth.

"Please, young masters, do not talk with food in your mouth."

The traditional Christmas Eve dinner went on, the Waynes loving Alfred's food like always. They all talked and shared stories, specific events not being brought up in the conversations. Bruce smiled and watched all of his adopted children talk with one another, happy that Damian, Tim, and Jason didn't try to kill each other... yet. He never regretted taking in each and every one of them, and the whole Wayne family treated each other like real family... except when Damian, Tim, and Jason try to kill each other. That's what blood-bounded families sometimes do, right? Kill each other and argue until there's a winner? Bruce's smile widened.

Later that night, Richard returned to his window seat. It was dark, but he could still see the snowflakes falling. It was supposed to be a full moon that night, too. Glancing over at the clock, the red glow emitting the numbers 10:03. Alfred chased four of the Waynes up to their bedrooms, saying to be in bed by 10:30. Bedtimes were extended around the holidays. Bruce, Terry, Cassandra, and Damian were the only ones out as bats that night, but the shifts ended earlier for the bat children. Bruce would still be out as Batman for at least another hour after the other bats head home.

After 15 minutes, Richard finally stopped watching the snow fall to the ground. He hurried over to his door, taking his special stuffed toy with him, an elephant he named Arahide, which is Peanut in English. Arahide was named after the elephant at the circus he and his now deceased family lived with. Shaking his head at that thought line, he ran down the hall as quietly as he could, not wanting Alfred, the man he considered family, to know he was out of his room.

Knocking on Jason's door, the little bird waited until Jason opened the door for him, pulling him inside, and shut it quietly. "Birdie, what do you want?" Jason said, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't fall asleep."

"You were just telling me how you couldn't wait for tomorrow..."

"That's just it! I can't fall asleep because I can't wait for tomorrow."

Jason stared at his short little brother. He sighed and picked up the bird, carrying him to his bed and laying down. The two brothers are very close and are inseparable. Richard hugged Arahide to his chest, Jason's arms wrapped around him in a protective way.

Alfred walked through the halls, checking on the bats that were home. He opened the door to Richard's room, the bedroom being empty. Not panicing because he already knows what was happening, the butler made his way to Jason's room. As he glanced in, he found Jason and Richard sleeping together, which he admitted was adorable. He smiled at the brothers and closed the door, making his way to his own bedroom.

It was a silent night in the Wayne Manor for once. The whole household sleeping, waiting for Christmas Day...


	2. Christmas Day

_Disclaimer_ **:** _ **I do not own Teen Titans, Young Justice, Justice League, the Batman Family, or any other DC Character in this fanfic.**_

 _Plan:_ **A chapter will be up each day, hopefully, until the end of New Years. That's the plan. I didn't want to get serious with this story and just keep it simple, but now I want to write more of it, which isn't a bad thing... You'll see the story get less and less simple as it goes on... I'm even going to change the name from** _The Last Christmas_ **to** _The Last Days_ **since it will not focus on Christmas anymore. The summary will be added in the A/N of the first chapter. Okay? Okay. The chapters MIGHT get longer...**

 **The Last Days**

 **Chapter 2: Christmas Day**

The sunlight hit Richard's face as Alfred opened the curtains to Jason's room. "Time to wake up young masters."

The youngest groaned and buried his face into his older brother's chest. "I'm tired..."

"Says the person who couldn't wait for it to be Christmas Day."

Richard sat up immediately. Two seconds later, he grinned so wide it rivaled the Joker's. "CHRISTMAS!" The little bird ran out of the room, dragging Arahide and Jason along with him. The butler of the family tidied the bed sheets up with ease, having no trouble at all. He made his way to the staircase, hearing the Wayne family chatting and laughing.

The two youngest of the family finally entered, being woken up late for today. Richard stared at all of the neatly wrapped gifts under the huge Christmas tree, his adoptive family gathered around it, waiting for him, Jason, and Alfred.

"You guys finally woke up, hm?" Stephanie smiled warmly at the two, Alfred appearing behind them.

"Al did let them sleep, Steph." Cassandra stated from her spot on the couch.

"I know, I know... I'm just impatient sometimes..." The blonde girl sighed. "We should get started with the gifts now if we want our other plans to take place _today_."

" _Impatient..."_ Terry whispered to Cass, who let out a chuckle. Steph turned to glare at them for a second before turning back and smiling.

And so, the Wayne family exchanged gifts. Not one person in the Manor had a feeling of sadness in their souls or hearts. The traditional private Wayne family party took place following the gift exchange. The Young Justice members of the family went to the Young Justice Christmas party, and every hero involved with the Justice League also celebrated. Everything seemed perfect.

 **Jump City**

Across the country, a girl at the age of 15 walked through a city called Jump City in California. She wore a dark gray hoodie and sweat pants, the hood covering her facial features. The streets were almost empty, considering it was Christmas Day and the families were spending time with each other, celebrating and bonding with one another. The girl scowled, hating those ideas. They're able to spend time with family. Do they care about the ones who hate their family? Her so called father was a demon and her mother died many years ago.

Her mother. Arella was her name, and Arella was the one who gave the name Raven to her. Raven is a half-demon, thanks to her father. The 15-year-old girl is not able to recover her memories of her mother, as if they are being blocked by a spell. Still, she has seen glimpses of Arella, and Raven knows her mother's name was Arella thanks to Azar, a spiritual leader of a temple.

Raven always hated Christmas. Her brithday was at the beginning of December, on the 2nd. She, of course, knew that on her 16th birthday, Trigon would rise to the Earth. That day is less than a year away.

That is why Raven, a half-demon, hated Christmas. She knew that the Earth would be swallowed by fire. Trigon would rule over all, and no families will be able to celebrate Christmas no more.


	3. 26th

**A/N: I keep making promises I cannot keep. I also keep writing these right before the next day starts at 12:00 AM. Hopefully, I say again, two chapters will be up today. Edits to this were made when it was still light outside, so let's see if my promise for two chapters in one day will be fulfilled! It's winter break for schools just so you know.**

 **The Last Days**

 **Chapter 3: 26th**

The day after Christmas day is always hectic. People running to return gifts and others heading home to spend New Years at their own houses. The traffic increases and stores are busy with people. Another reason why Raven hates the holidays.

After waking up in her apartment, Raven decided to go for a walk since the heaters broke in her building, but that's not all. She was tripped twice and water was spilled on her. At least, she hoped it was just water. So, at the moment, the empath was heading back to her apartment. With her lousy luck, she'll get hit by a car.

 **Justice League Watchtower**

The annual Justice League Christmas party on the day after Christmas once again took place. Snacks and drinks were laid out, Christmas decorations hung up, and party games set up. Of course, some heroes had to leave or couldn't come because of the criminals in their cities, but that's the cost of being a hero sometimes. You couldn't participate in certain activities.

Batman usually never attends the Justice League parties, saying things like, "This city never takes a rest from crime." Bruce lets his children attend parties, saying things like, "I can handle a day without you. Take your communicator just in case I can't get out of a situation or you're in trouble. You can never be too careful." Bruce is always like that. He needs to know _everything_ about where his children are going, who they are going with, and what's the quickest route out or in.

Robin spun in a chair, sipping juice. Blackbat had invited Adam to join the Justice League party, so they were in a corner talking. Nightwing and Redbird were playing a game. Spoiler was talking to Diana, or Wonder Woman, about whatever girls talk about. Bluebird and Red Hood weren't really doing anything, so that leaves him with at least four choices. The first choice is to keep spinning in the chair. The second choice is to talk with Bluebird and Red Hood at the same time. The third choice is to chat with only Bluebird, and the fourth is to only chat with Red Hood. The little bird never liked to leave others out of activities.

"Dami," Robin whispered in a stern voice which he failed at. "Why are you standing in this corner doing _nothing_?"

"Yeah. What's the matter?" Red Hood threw a small ball at the 18-year-old who caught it and threw it right back, but Red was hit in the face since he didn't have his red hood on.

Bluebird scowled. "I rather be helping Father than here."

Robin frowned at his older brother. "But we must celebrate the birth of a baby named–!"

"I never really worshipped God."

"Well, Christmas is also a time to bond with friends and family." Red Hood stated. "We are all lucky to have been adopted into the same family, ya know."

But Damian was never adopted. He was the son of the demon, he was Ibn al Xu'ffasch, which is Arabic for son of the bat. He never enjoyed Christmas. Sure, bonding with his family was fun. Where he grew up changed that. His mother was Talia al Ghul and his father was Bruce Wayne. Damian was raised and trained by assassins before he was introduced to his father. He never celebrated Christmas when he was with the League of Assassins. He was of course educated like any other child about holidays, but he never had a liking to Christmas.


	4. 27th

A/N **: TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY? Fulfilled my promise... even though the first two chapters were uploaded on the same day. Except maybe for some it was uploaded on December 24th because of time zones and all of that sh** **i– *cough cough*** _ **stuff.**_

REMINDER **: For readers reading this and** _Reunite Family_ **I am not completed with that story. It's just the holidays... I have ONE paragraph of chapter 7 done! YAY ME! Going to work on it after edits on this chapter. Although, if you didn't know it yet,** _Alone With Pain_ **is completed. If you want a second chapter to that story, then it needs more readers, reviews... I don't know if you all are liking my stories that much... Meh. Oh Well. "Write to inform others of your ideas, to persuade those to write, to entertain readers." Just came up with that... I hope.**

EDIT **: I AM SO** _ **SORRY**_ **FRIENDS! I messed up Damian's age... I'll fix it. He's not 19 yet, he's 18. I created my own DC Calendar because I re-imagined everything... My editing skills are low at this time of year...**

EDIT **: My computer is acting up and security JUST expired. I will do the best I can to post.**

DISCLAIMER **: No DC Character mine... Unfinished quote is not mine either. Related song lyrics not mine...**

 **The Last Days**

 **Chapter 4: 27th**

"Yesturday's Chritmas party was fun." Richard stated happily as he watched Bruce place a pile of papers in a drawer. The man didn't work on holidays, but that means he had plenty of time to sort through his papers. "I wish you would've come. Hey! That rhymed."

"The city cannot handle a day without me or any hero. I'm the hero this city deserves, but not the one–"

"Of course..." The little bird jumped off of the chair he was sitting in and made his way to the door. Once in the doorway, he turned around and asked, "Will you be coming to the Justice League New Years Day party? ...That name needs to be shorter..."

"No."

 **Jump City**

The days of Christmas were finally over. Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and the Day After Christmas. Raven saw December 26th on a calendar dubbed as, 'The Day After Christmas Day', so yeah, it's a real thing apparently. She, of course, knows about Hanukkah and has been educated in the 'Church Calendars'. She's been told about every holiday or event cultures and religions celebrate, thanks to the Monks of Azarath. She always respects other religions.

Now, people are preparing for New Years. Traffic stayed the same since yesturday. But at least the heaters were fixed in Raven's apartment building. So, she was curled up on the small sofa in her room reading a book. The apartments weren't that soundproof, so she could hear the people out in the hall talking. _What the heck? Why don't they just talk inside the room?_ She thought with anger in her eyes. Finally, she heard a door shut, and the building was quiet. There was complete silence.

Until she heard a group of people running down the hall and knocking on one of the doors.

 **Wayne Manor**

Terry stared at the Manor from the front gate. It was covered with Christmas decorations, and one of the lights went out at one point. So now, a whole set of lights were out, which looked out of place. Richard said those set of lights were untrustworthy and that they should burn it. Was he hanging out with Jason too much? "Why do all the lights go out if one goes out?" He mumbled to no one. He had to replace the set of lights somehow without breaking his ankle.

"The electrical–"

"Tim, I didn't ask you!" Terry threw a snowball at his 16-year-old brother.


	5. 28th

**The Last Days**

 **Chapter 5: 28th**

Terry finished fixing the light set yesturday, but he never put it back up.

"Terry!" Richard whined in a high-pitched voice. "Put the lights back up!"

"No can do."

"But why? Don't you have the Christmas spirit?"

"Christmas is over, and besides, it'll save us time when we take all of the lights down."

Richard stopped bothering Terry to go see what Stephanie was doing, but was he was stopped by Bruce.

"Dick, the Young Justice team is going on a mission."

"Why? It's winter break!"

"I'll tell you on the way to the Zeta-Beam in the Batcave." The two hurried over to the clock in the main entrance.

"Is Jason coming?"

"He's already with the team. Anyway, a group of criminals located in California started stealing a chemical known as Xenothium, and the team needs to pinpoint the exact location for the Justice League to move in."

"Wait, you don't know the exact place? And why can't the team handle this?" Richard asked, grabbing his Robin suit.

Bruce, already dressed as Batman, stared at his son. "Xenothium is very dangerous, and we have two possible spots. One is north, before the borderline of California and Oregon. The other is in or near a place called Jump City."

 **Jump City**

It turns out, the group of people that ran down the hall yesturday were having a sleepover in a nearby apartment. So Raven woke up constantly to the voices she heard. She really needs to move.

She was off work for the rest of winter break, it resuming on January 2nd. She loved her work as a shelf stocker because it meant being away from her noisy apartment building. Raven also loved her work because it was at a bookstore, which was a library at the same time. Five more days until she could go back, not including the rest of the 28th.


	6. 29th

**The Last Days**

 **Chapter 6: 29th**

 **Jump City**

Two days before New Years Eve. Raven sighed as she looked at the line ahead of her. The store lines were long since almost everybody buys their food today, tomorrow, or New Years Eve. The empath never celebrated New Years, like how she never celebrated Christmas.

The 15-year-old muttered something under her breath as she moved up in line. The half-demon never believed in luck, but with her bad luck, the baby in front of her will start crying.

 **Young Justice**

Kaldur'ahm glanced at all of his teammates. They were all in the Bio-Ship, waiting to arrive in California.

"The new Justice League are getting their offical League membership cards tomorrow, right?" Kid Flash blurted out.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the day before the Justice League New Years Eve party... That name needs to be shorter."

"Somebody notices that, finally!" The youngest of the team gestured wildly. He regretted it though, feeling a small pain in his chest.

"That means we have to be back by tomorrow if we want to see it." Miss Martian smiled at everyone.

"This should be easy enough." Robin's older brother said. "Find the location and the Justice League moves in to take care of the rest."

"Never say easy, Hush. A task could be hard for another while it is easy for you." The Young Justice team leader stated. "We have arrived." The Young Justice team piled out of the Bio-Ship, it already in camouflage since they left. "Miss Martian set up the mind link. Kid Flash, Hush, Artemis, and Zatanna, go check north, before the borderline of California and Oregon. Miss Martian, Superboy, Robin, and I will check Jump City."

"Too bad Rocket couldn't be here." Kid Flash stated and he prepared to leave with Hush and Miss Martian.

"She had something very important to with her family, KF. Family is more important than being a hero." Robin said the last sentence quietly, grabbing his chest.

"Are you alright, Robin?" Hush asked his brother. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

The little bird glanced at Jason. "I'll be fine. Just one of those where you feel your heart is eating you alive."

"Those aren't that famous..." Kid Flash stated the obvious.

Aqualad stared at the small bird. "Robin, maybe you should stay here."

"I said I'm fine." He growled out in a hoarse voice. "Let's just get done with this mission."


	7. 30th

A/N **: I had something that took up my time on the 30th, so two chapter will be up today, the 31th... Heh heh... sorry.**

 **The Last Days**

 **Chapter 7: 30th**

The group that kept stealing Xenothium was in Jump City. The Justice League had apprehended them and had confiscated the chemical. They searched the city for anymore traces of Xenothium, but none was found.

December 30th was the day five new heroes were to be added to the Justice League. Those five heroes are Doctor Fate, the Atom, Plastic Man, Icon, and Speedy, now known as Red Arrow.

"The Justice League was formed for two reasons. First, as an acknowledgement that no single individual, no matter how powerful, can solve all the world's problems alone. And second, to uphold the values of truth, liberty, and justice. That last one's even in the name." The crowd of people in front of Superman laughed and took pictures. "These five heroes have sworn to uphold those values..."

 **Jump City**

She was just heading home from the store, and the Justice League shows up. Luckily for Raven, they weren't after her, but after a group. They would surely try to help the half-demon, but she didn't want anybody to help her. Whoever tried to help her would suffer more than others.

She ran after she had seen the Justice League searching the city. _What were they searching for?_ Raven asked herself this question. She just hoped they weren't looking for her.

 _"What would happen if I were to be caught?"_

 _"I do not want them to help me."_

 _"But... Will I be able to stop my so called 'father' from rising?"_

 _"Will anybody survive?"_

Thoughts were flying around in Raven's head nonstop since yesturday. She never wants to be friends with anybody becauce they _will get hurt_.


	8. New Year's Eve

A/N **: Damn Time. Now I messed up Jason's age... He's not 15.**

 **The Last Days**

 **Chapter 8: New Year's Eve**

 **Mount Justice**

He clutched at his chest. The pain was getting worse. Medicine was helping, but not by much. He wanted to scream, to go back to the Manor. He couldn't move.

"Birdie?"

"J-J-Jay..." Robin spoke weakly, his gaze landing on his older brother.

"Oh my God! Dick!" The 14-year-old ran over, crouching beside the little bird. "Is it the–"

Dick groaned and turned his head. "Y-Yes. Get m-me t-to the Ma-Manor, p-please. I-I don't want th-the team to s-see me l-like this." His voice was hoarse.

 **Jump City**

New Year's Eve. Traffic decreased, but Raven didn't care. She was in her apartment, hiding away from the rest of the world. Families all over would be celebrating once more.

It was now dark, the time being 11:54 PM. At 12:00, the new year would start. Raven looked out her window, watching people hurry back home. Although they could be going to the local party at the park. She wondered if anyone was in pain, in fear, or just dying. She wished them to be okay, so they could live. So that they could live life to the fullest until _that day_.

 **Wayne Manor**

Dick was treated by Leslie, although a small amount of pain remained. His family was in the living room with him, watching television. The New Year's Eve meal was eaten, but Dick didn't eat much. He glanced up. The countdown on the television showed 11:59, only seconds remaining.

10

He thought about his _real_ family.

9

Were they in peace?

8

Do they know that he could have saved them? But...

7

"I'll always protect you." Jason promised him long ago.

6

He knows promises can't be kept.

5

What if it all fell apart?

4

Would he be able to live with himself?

3

His new family wouldn't die. They just _couldn't_.

2

Everything was perfect, except the pain he feels.

1

He didn't want anyone to leave him ever _again_. He would be _all_ _alone_...


	9. New Year's Day

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

 **The Lasy Days**

 **Chapter 9: New Year's Day**

 **Jump City**

People all over cheered as the clock hit twelve. Raven, who didn't care about the new year, was lying in bed. She growled when the noise of people cheering did not die down. She stood up and pushed the curtains out of the way so she could see the city. From there, you could see the fireworks from the park.

Raven just watched the fireworks until they ended and the noise died down. _The celebration lasts about ten minutes. A new year? It matters to some, and others it's a chance to change themselves._ The empath thought. An idea formed in her mind that brought hope to her. _Maybe... Maybe I could change myself too._

 **Wayne Manor**

The Wayne family all cheered as the final second passed of last year. "Well, I did tell you all that I wasn't going to sleep until next year, which is now this year." Stephanie stood up and grinned. "I'm tired for once... Bruce are you going to go out tonight at all?"

"I will. All of you, get to bed." Bruce pointed towards the staircase.

"Don't you need help Father?" The biological son of Bruce Wayne asked.

The man frowned. "No, Damian. I said get to bed. Don't push yourself so hard."

"Says the only one going to patrol Gotham." Tim stated while being chased up upstairs with his brothers and sisters by Alfred.

Bruce waited to speak until the six bats wouldn't be able to hear him. "I always wanted them to have never found out that I'm Batman. They would've all been safer." He whispered to Alfred.

"They chose this path. They all understand that they are in trouble every day and night. They understand that they are not fighting the enemy for revenge, but for justice. Justice not vengeance, as you always tell them, especially Damian."

Dick didn't go upstairs. He was half asleep, and the pain in his chest would increase if he moved too much. He did hear the conversation Bruce and Alfred had before Bruce made his way to the Batcave. They all could've gone down the wrong path. Alfred saved Bruce after his parents were murdered, and Bruce saved all of them. Dick promised himself and others that he would always fight for justice and not vengeance, and he planned to never betray that promise.


	10. 2nd

A/N **: Two chapters will be up today since my computer failed me once more... And you know what, my DC Calendar will be posted at the end of the fanfic because of how I messed up everything...**

 **The Last Days**

 **Chapter 10: 2nd**

 **Jump City**

Raven sighed as the 2nd day of the new year began. She decided to change herself this year, she'll become more open with her feelings if she ever made friends, which she didn't want to. The empath still thinks that Trigon would make her friends suffer, so she didn't want to meet new people. She did have at least one friend in Jump City named Akeno, which is Japanese. They work at the same place. Raven hoped that Akeno would be spared the suffering of being friends with her.

 **Wayne Manor**

Terry was going to go back to traveling the world on January 20th, Richard was told. He always begged Terry to not leave when he came home, but the man would never give him an accurate answer. He would always come up with different excuses each time he returned to the Manor. Richard never believed them.

The 12-year-old glanced out the window to see the 24-year-old taking down the lights on the house. He decided to go and help him.

"Dick, what are you doing out here? It's freezing!" Terry yelled from the ladder.

"I want to help you with the decorations." The little bird stated with a smile.

"I should have taken all the decorations down when I went to fix that light set." Terry muttered under his breath. "I'm not going to stop you if you help. Take the lights down that are at your level."

Richard tilted his head a little bit as he got to work. _Did Terry make a joke about my height? At my level... I hope that means the ground level._ The bird wanted to be taller, but he didn't mind his height as others thought he would. His small body allowed him to crawl in small spaces, but his physical strength was low because of his structure. Richard does work out hours like his family, but that only makes him skinnier, not muscular.

Terry and Bruce are about the same height, but Bruce was a little bit taller. The bird always had to tilt his head back a lot to look at Bruce's or Terry's face if he was standing near them. Damian and Cassandra were the same height too. Jason was at least a whole head taller than him, and Steph was average height for a girl at the age of 16. Tim was shorter than the average height for his age, 15, but he was taller than Jason by three centimters more or less.

The youngest of the Wayne family knew that one day, he would be tall. He wishes to be around six feet. Richard's smile widened as he thought of himself taller than Jason, which would probably never happen.


	11. 3rd

**The Last Days**

 **Chapter 11: 3rd**

 **Wayne Manor**

Alfred was currently making an apple pie for the Waynes. They absolutely enjoyed the pies he makes. Even though they had cherry pie for the Christmas dessert, he wanted to give them another treat. Richard was in the kitchen, watching him knead the dough.

"Al, can I help you make the pie?" The little bird asked as he used his puppy dog eyes on the butler.

No one can resist the puppy dog eyes. Not even Batman was able to. "Can you?" The butler replied.

The bird rolled his eyes. " _May I_ help you make the pie?"

"Yes, you may young master."

 **Jump City**

Raven looked at the cart full of books next to her. This was her second day of work in the new year. She returned yesturday.

"How many people do you think will come to the store today, Rachel?" Akeno, Raven's friend asked. Raven's Earth name is Rachel Roth.

"Not many... Twenty-five at least. Fifteen of them returning books and leaving, not bothering to glance at other books."

"I see..." Akeno giggled as she opened up a book to a random page from Raven's cart and started reading quiety. " _The kid ran off in fright, leaving Thomas and Ashley alone to search the school for survivors..._ I love this book! The author's name is Em–"

"I never read it."

"You should borrow it!"

"Okay, after I am done putting these books back I will check the book out." Raven glanced at the clock, the time being 4:00 PM.


	12. 4th

A/N **: Akeno is Japanese, yes, but I do not know Japanese culture, traditions or the language. I DO NOT mean to offend anyone, okay? I give you my full apology if I do!**

 **The Last Days**

 **Chapter 12: 4th**

 **Jump City**

Akeno waited patiently for her boss to give her orders. Raven was beside her, looking bored out of her mind. "Cheer up, Rachel-chan. Hannah-sama will give us something to do soon." She whispered to her friend with a smile.

Raven nodded her head. "I know Akeno, but I am bored because we do not get enough work. There is no other work than to place the books back."

"The place isn't that famous... Oh! Rachel! Did you check out that book?"

"Yes."

"How many pages did you read so far?"

"Forty-nine."

 **Wayne Manor**

Richard was looking out of the limousine's window. They go back to school on January 4th, which was today. Richard didn't mind learning, he just didn't like the students. He was in the same grade as his brother, Jason, since he skipped some grades, but he didn't always want to rely on Jason in school.

He walked through the school doors after being dropped off my Alfred. Jason, Tim, and Stephanie waved to him before they ran off to their homerooms. The little bird sighed as he wandered through the halls, hearing the names he was being called along the way.

"Circus freak!" Richard tried to ignore the names everytime, but it still hurt him.

"Charity case!" His siblings have never seen or have heard the bullying, suprising enough. The bullies would stop instantly when a Wayne or teacher was walking in the hall. There were many close calls though.

"Gyp!" He doesn't want to say anything because his family would think he was weak, right? Richard doesn't like being called weak.

Richard started trying to ignore the name calling more since they've began to become more inappropriate. The little bird finally made it to homeroom after a stop at his locker, which he was almost slammed into but the bully missed, which seemed odd. Bullies always aim and strike correctly, but that bully misssed.

The teacher began to take attendance, and Richard lowered his head more. It felt like it was going to be a long day.


	13. 5th

**The Last Days**

 **Chapter 13: 5th**

 **Arkham Asylum**

Joker's bone chilling laugh echoed off of Arkham Asylum's walls. The guards cringed as they checked on the madman, the mouth muzzle on the ground. "How does it keep falling off?" One of the guards said as he inspected the muzzle. Another guard took it from his hands to inspect it himself.

The Joker laughed louder. "Don't think to hard about it now, boys..."

 **Wayne Manor**

"It's so _cold_!" Richard shouted as he sat on the couch with multiple blankets over him

"You're cold because you have no body fat..." Tim glanced up from his book about caffeine.

Cassandra walked in. She was bundled up in a big brown coat. She looked around the room, her eyes landing on the book Tim was holding and started to glare at it.

Tim raised a brow. "Do you not like my book?"

The 20-year-old mumbled something under her breath that sounded like, "Caffeine..."

"Where're you goin' Cass?" Richard asked from under the pile of blankets.

She was putting on her boots. "I have business to attend to."

"You sound like Bruce." Terry was standing on the steps, looking down at her, arms crossed. Before any of them could say anything else, Cass was out the door.

 **Jump City**

After her work shift ended, Raven realized she didn't have enough money to take a taxi or bus. She spent all of it buying a book about magic. Unsuspecting, a person bumped into her from behind, causing them both to fall. The person kept stood up and ran, saying sorry in the process. Raven was almost stepped on by three other people chasing after the one who bumped into her.

She growled as she picked up the book about magic. She considered helping the person who bumped into her since he did say sorry. Raven walked into the alleyway that was near her and started to levitate herself. She followed the three boys chasing the other boy. When they backed the boy into a brick wall, she decided to intervene. Without being seen, she punched one of the three boys, knocking him out. She made one of the two remaining boys head crash into the other one's head. Raven turned to the boy that was against the brick wall, his face full of shock and slight fear.

"W-Was that just... magic?" He asked, backing away only to corner himself more without realizing it.

Raven turned and started to walk away. Truthfully, she didn't care if the boy found out if she had 'magic'.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" He shouted and ran to her, causing her to turn and glare at him.

The boy stared into Raven's amethyst colored eyes. "I'm David... David Torres... Are you–"

"Does it matter? A lot of heroes, villains, and sometimes just a citizen on the street has powers. Does it seriously suprise you?"

"No... I just didn't know if you were a friend or foe..." David rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm leaning towards friend..."

 _Friend?_ Raven turned and walked to the end of the alleyway before speaking. "I'm Raven, by the way." She walked away, clutching the book about magic to her chest and leaving David alone in the alley.


	14. 6th

**The Last Days**

 **Chapter 14: 6th**

 **Jump City**

Raven thought about the boy she met yesturday, David Torres. She did not want them to become friends because–

"Hey! You're Raven! The girl with the powers I ran into!" Raven looked up and started to glare at the boy in front of her.

"David..."

"What a coincidence we ran into each other again, am I right?

"David."

"We only met yesturday."

"David!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you follow me?" Raven glared, which seemed terrifying.

"...No... I saw you walk in here from across the street though."

"Rachel-chan! Did you make a friend?" Akeno appeared from the door behind Raven.

"Who's Rachel? I thought her name was Ra–" Raven, or Rachel, kicked David. "What was that for?" The boy hissed, his voice full of suprise. He held his hurt leg, hopping on the other one.

"Everyone, just be quiet."

 **Wayne Manor**

Richard heard the door open and bounded down the stairs, flying into his sister's arms. " _Sora mare_! I was afraid you would never come back!"

Cassandra patted her youngest brother's head before taking her coat off. "Of course I would come back, Dickie. I would never leave. Do you know where Bruce is?"

"In the kitchen, about to leave for work." Cassandra nodded before speed walking to the kitchen.

"Dick, go to your room." She said sternly, turning around in the doorway.

"What? Why?" Richard whined, tilting his head.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes a bit. "This is adult stuff, Dick. Go to your room."

Richard looked at the floor then slowly walked up the stairs, glancing back to see Cass watching him until he turned the corner. He knew it was best not to eavesdrop. It could be information he would never want to hear.


	15. 7th

**The Last Days**

 **Chapter 15: 7th**

 **Wayne Manor**

Richard was barely paying attention to what was on the TV right now. He was wondering what Cassandra and Bruce had talked about yesturday. First, Cass leaves, then comes back the next day. She orders him to go to his room in a very stern voice, leaving only her and Bruce to talk.

Damian came in and glanced at Dick. His behavior was odd the entire day. He sat down on the couch across from him. "Grayson? You seem off today."

"Hm?" Richard turned his attention to his older brother. "Dami... Do you know what Cass and Bruce talked about after Cass got home?"

The 18-year-old shook his head. "No, I did not even know Cain was home until five o'clock in the afternoon." Truthfully, Damian knew what the two had talked about. Bruce, Terry, and him were informed of the information Cassandra brought home. The younger ones who were Steph, Tim, Jason, and Dick were not told for their own safety.

"'kay." Richard mumbled before going back to barely watching the TV show that was on.

 **Jump City**

David Torres was back. He was looking at every single book he was able to after getting a library card for renting books. So far, he had six books in his hand.

"How many books do you need? Just rent one and then rent another a different time." Raven stated the obvious as she walked with him.

"Somebody else might rent them before I have the chance to." David grabbed yet another book.

"I highly doubt that." The empath muttered under her breath, glancing at the pile of book the boy in front of her had. At least he likes reading like her.

They had sorted things out yesturday. Akeno now knows that her friend Rachel, or Raven, has powers. David ended up becoming her friend anyway, even though Raven didn't want him to be. Akeno suggested it, shouting, "Let's all be friends!" After that, Akeno hugged them both.

 _They won't suffer if Trigon never finds out about them._

The half-demon had to protect her friends from her father. She doesn't want anybody to get hurt because of her father or herself.


	16. 8th

**The Last Days**

 **Chapter 16: 8th**

 **Batcave**

"No one told Steph, Jason, Dick or Tim yet, correct?" Bruce asked as he fixed up the Batman suit from last night's fight with Bane.

"I didn't." Cassandra stated from training area.

"I would never." Terry said.

"Good. They must never find out." Bruce turned to them. "Training will be starting soon. Call the others while I finish this."

Cassandra delivered a series punch to a punching bag. "Jason and Dick are with the Young Justice team, and Damian and Steph are probably somewhere in the Manor. I'll call Damian and Steph. Terry, you call Jason and Dick." She stopped beating up the poor punching bag and went over to her phone. Terry also got his phone out.

 **Jump City**

Raven glanced around her to see many people. Once in a while, there was this day where many more people will come in the library or book store. Hannah, the owner of the place, called it 'Blue Library Day'.

The 15-year-old spotted David. She groaned as they made eye contact. He smiled and walked over to her. "Hey."

"I do not have time to talk to you right now." Raven grabbed a small book and hit him with it. Fortunately, nobody saw the attack.

"Why'd you just–"

"Be quiet before I hit you again."

"..."

"Is everything okay here?" Hannah appeared next to Raven, looking back and forth between the two.

"Peachy." The empath growled out through clenched teeth.

Hannah knew better than to aggravate the half-demon anymore. "Well, don't start a fight in the store." She said before walking back over to help a customer.

"..."

"Go add more books to your pile, David." Raven pointed over to the shelves of books.

David walked off, glancing back at the empath as he did. She was obviously thinking about something. Something terrible and tragic.


	17. 9th

**The Last Days**

 **Chapter 17: 9th**

 **Arkham Asylum**

"Time's almost up..." The Joker's voice once again echoed throughout the halls of Arkham Asylum.

"Damn, the muzzle fell off again?" A guard said in suprise as he picked it up.

"Must not have it on right, then..." Another guard stated. "Get Jerry down here to help us with this."

 **Mount Justice**

The archer and the speedster were having an argument again, like they did every single time they were within fifteen feet of each other. Robin put his hands over his ears while Hush put on an annoyed expression. "Would you two shut up for one minute?!"

The two turned and glared at Robin's older brother. "I will _not_ let _her_ get the last word!" Wally yelled, turning back and glaring at Artemis.

"And I will _not_ let _him_ get the last word!" Artemis yelled, turning to Wally and glaring.

Hush growled and speed walked over to the two. "Argue somewhere else! You're annoying the rest of us!"

 **Wayne Manor**

Absolute silence. Tim smiled as he finally had the chance to think without getting pranked on or bothered. Jason and Dick were with the Young Justice team, making the average noise level drop by 70 percent.

He grabbed a book off of the shelf in his room, opening up to the first page. It was the sequal to the book about caffeine he read on the 5th. Cassandra would be pissed if she found out he was reading something about caffeine again.


	18. 10th

**The Last Days**

 **Chapter 18: 10th**

 **Jump City**

"This café is the best in the whole city!" Akeno smiled at her friend. "I've been here millions of times!"

"No duh, Akeno. It's pretty popular." David glanced behind him. "One day we should go to that pizza place down the street on the corner."

"This place is fine." Raven stated, staring at the menu. Her two friends dragged her here against her will. She was about to walk to the café near the bookstore, but they grabbed and took her to this place. The empath knew that today was going to be boring. She could just sense it.

 **Gotham Acadamy**

The teacher talked on and on about chemical elements, something Bruce taught him already. Richard was looking at the chalkboard, but wasn't paying attention. He was still wondering what secret Cass was keeping. He knew he'd been thinking about this for days, but he can't get it off of his mind. He _needs_ to know.

The bell rang, and the teacher dismissed the class to their lockers. Richard opened up his locker and grabbed the books he needed for the next class. Not suprising to him, he was slammed into his locker after closing it.

"'Sup, Grayson. Got that money, or do I have to teach you another lesson?" Kevin Leif smirked down at the much shorter boy.

"Hmm... Is it an English lesson?" Richard knew that he had no way out of this. He couldn't use his hero skills in school as Dick Grayson.

This didn't make Kevin happy, instead it made him mad. He punched the kid in the gut before kicking him to the ground. "Nice one, Kev." The bully's friend, Trevor Perez, grinned at him.

Before they could continue, the lookout, also known as Ethan Banks, for the other Wayne children was dropped onto the floor in front of Trevor. " _What are you doing_?"

Kevin and Trevor looked to see Jason Todd glaring at them. Trevor smirked and stood in front of the 14-year-old. "Are you sure you want to interfere with this?"

Jason narrowed his eyes at the taller boy before taking a quick glance at his little brother. "I'm sure." And he threw a punch.


	19. 11th

**The Last Days**

 **Chapter 19: 11th**

 **Wayne Manor**

Bruce glared down at the second to youngest child in the Wayne family. He had gotten out-of-school-suspension for brutally beating up two kids names Kevin Leif, Trevor Perez, and minorly injuring Ethan Banks. "But Bruce! They hurt Dick!" Jason yelled at his dad, his full of anger.

"I know, and the school knows. Something will be done about it. The school offered for Dick to stay home today, and I will talk to him." Bruce pointed at the stairs. "Go to your room for now."

Jason mumbled something incomprehensible and marched upstairs to his room. Bruce turned and walked towards the little boy on the couch who was waiting for him. "Dick..." Bruce started, sitting down next to the youngest Wayne. "Why didn't you tell me, or anyone else, that you were getting bullied?"

"I didn't want you to think I was weak." Dick refused to look at his dad, and found interest in the pillow on the couch across from him.

"It's okay to admit your fears and troubles. If you don't, then you can get hurt or worse." Bruce sighed as he stood up. "If this ever happens again, make sure you tell me or anybody else you trust in your school."

Richard looked up and stood, wrapping his arms around his father. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'll tell you next time."

 **Arkham Asylum**

Several lifeless bodies could be found in the halls of the Asylum. Joker grinned as he stepped foot outside the large building, laughing as he started to walk away. "Time's up..." He whispered into the howling wind.


	20. 12th

A/N **: Cheap jokes for the Joker... Sorry.**

 **The Last Days**

 **Chapter 20: 12th**

 **Gotham City**

People screamed in fright as the Joker walked down the street, police armed and aiming their guns at the insane man. They didn't give a warning, they never have for the Joker. Multiple bullets flew through the air as the Joker laughed. The police suddenly collapsed, green smoke surrounding the air. Not a single bullet hit the Joker.

"Gentleman, gentleman... Why don't you stop for a second to catch your breath... Since it already ran away!"

Batman narrowed his eyes as he made his way to the next building. Joker escaped yesturday and has been roaming free ever since, staying hidden from the dark knight of Gotham. He growled as he saw the police collapse and stop breathing. They were already dead.

The vigilante stayed to the shadows, preparing for a fight. The Joker laughed even more as a projectile flew passed him. A new color of gas, purple this time, started to fill the air behind the Joker. "Batsy, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've only come out here for a quick checkup on old Gotham... We'll be meeting again soon though so don't worry..." The man walked backwards into the purple gas as Batman threw a punch.

The dark night surveyed the area after that, finding no signs of the Joker.

 **Jump City**

The bookstore/library was closed for today, the old bookshelves being replaced with new ones. Raven decided to hop onto a bus and travel to the outskirts of Jump City where only a few buildings and an abandoned cemetery are located. The few buildings being run-down and usually used by gangs or other organizations.

The empath wandered through the abandoned cemetery, glancing briefly at the gravestones, some dating back to the 1800s she noted. She came to a stop, right next to a small tree. This small tree was planted eleven years ago, when the cemetery was still active. The tree was planted because of the last burial, which was the last member of the Cemetery Association.

The 15-year-old sat down and opened a book, enjoying the peacefulness and winds of the Graceland Cemetery.


	21. 13th

**The Last Days**

 **Chapter 21: 13th**

 **Jump City**

 _Too bad it started to snow while I was at the cemetery_. Raven thought as she picked up a cup of tea. _It was so quiet..._ The empath glanced out of her apartment's window seeing snow falling silently. She sighed and took another sip of the tea, setting it back down and standing up. _It doesn't usually snow much in California..._ _Better go see if the store is still closed._

 **Batcave**

"The Joker? Are you serious?" Terry ran his hand through his raven-black hair. "Didn't you just put him back in Arkham before New Year's?"

"Yes, but knowing the Joker he has something big planned like he always does after he escapes." Bruce's fingers were flying over the keyboard for the Batcomputer.

"Batman's Batinstinct kicks in." Jason shouted from the passageway leading up to the Manor. "The Batcomuter will help Batman Batsearch the Joker.

Cassandra turned around in a chair to face Jason. "Isn't your out-of-school suspension over?"

"...No."

Terry sighed as he walked over to Cassandra. "Jason, get to school before Al yells at you."

The 14-year-old turned and headed out, mumbling, "Yell at me to go to school and not at Bruce to go to work."

 **Gotham Acadamy**

"Listen to me, Dickie. If you're ever bullied again, come straight to me and I'll kick their asses."

"Isn't that what got you suspended in the first place?" Stephanie lightly smacked Jason in the head. Richard snickered before walking off to meet his friend Barbara Gordon.

"Fuck it. If Birdie's getting beaten, then I'll beat the shit out of those damn bullies."

Tim frowned. "Alfred and Bruce do not tolerate profanity." He stated before walking off to his first class.

The air to the two remaining Waynes turned cold. Jason turned to Steph. "Would you kill to save someone who you consider family?" He asked with an empty look in his eyes.

Steph was silent, and waited until the bell rang, signaling that the students need to head to class. Jason frowned at the unspoken answer and walked off.

Truthfully, yes, Steph would kill to save someone she considered family. She didn't know what she would do if one of her brothers or her sister died.


	22. 14th

A/N **: There will be a new chapter up for** _Reunite Family_ **this month, and this story will be completed this month.**

––– **Black oak is the red variety of oakwood if you get confused there.**

 **The Last Days**

 **Chapter 22: 14th**

 **Jump City**

"The new shelves are made of black oak..." The owner of the bookstore turned her head to Raven. "Check to make sure the shelves are stable enough to hold the books... One shelf collapsed already. You'll get extra pay for this." Hannah handed a piece of paper to the empath before taking her leave.

Raven glanced at the paper before looking up at Akeno, who was bored out of her mind at the front desk. She sighed before turning around to check the bookshelves. Two books in one of the carts caught her eye. The titles were _Leeside City_ and _Thievery_. She shrugged off her sudden interest in these books and started to inspect the first shelf.

 **Wayne Manor**

Richard groaned as he felt the pain returning to his chest. Leslie was coming over to check him, but Richard knew he would lose this battle. The _sickness_ he has is extremely rare. There are medications that can slow it down, and he has been taking them. Leslie estimated he has only a year or two to–

The little bird shook his head. He shouldn't think of it. He should live his life with his family and friends before _that_ day.

Alfred came in and told him Leslie arrived. Richard stood and clutched his chest, praying that the pain will go away.


	23. 15th

A/N **: This is not how Jason's death actually happened.**

 **The Last Days**

 **Chapter 23: 15th**

 **Jump City**

"Reports of The Joker escaping Gotham City once again came in today. Even though Gotham is across the country, there are is a warning for Jump City and all other major cities..."

Raven walked out of the store. She heard and had seen pictures of the Joker, but she never saw him in person. Gotham City... It houses the "Batclan", the Joker, and other strong menaces. She thought she would never need to get involved with anybody from Gotham, vigilante or villain. Why would she need to? There was no reason.

 **Batcave**

Everyone in the Wayne family were in the Manor, except Jason and Dick who were in the Batcave. Alfred called the older Waynes up to help him with something, that required most of them.

Richard frowned as he checked the time. "How much longer could they be? It's almost 11:30. Patrol should've started a long time ago."

"I have no idea... Maybe it's something about caffeine and Cassandra is not putting all her effort in to help." Jason sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "How did it go with Leslie yesterday?"

"The usual..." Richard mumbled as he checked the time yet again. A sound coming from the Batcomputer alerted the two kids. They both looked up to see that one of the hacked security cameras in a warehouse has the Joker in its sights, dragging a woman. "We should get Bruce and the others."

Jason nodded and ran over to his motorcycle. "I'll go on ahead." He said putting up the kickstand.

"Are you–"

" _Yes_ , I'm sure." Jason smiled at his little brother before putting his helmet on and starting the motorcycle. "Don't worry, Dickie-Bird. I won't get hurt." He drove off.

Richard grit his teeth before pressing the communication system button for the Manor. "Batman, Joker's been found, and he has a captive. Hush is already going after him. They are near the west mountains, Warehouse 52."

 **Warehouse 52**

Jason jumped off his motorcycle, silently making his way to the warehouse. He stood at the wall, hiding from one of the Joker's goons. He grabbed a bat-a-rang from his belt, throwing it at the goon's leg. He ran and hit the goon hard in the back of the head, knocking him out.

Wait...

There was blood on the ground... There was too much blood to be from the goon's leg where the bat-a-rang struck...

"Soooo... One of the bats found me..." The 14-year-old turned around and got into a fighting stance to see the Joker. "Hm. Where's the Big Bad Bat? Did one of his birds wander off from the nest?" Jason growled as he threw a punch at the insane man, who laughed.

"What happened to that woman who was with you?"

"We had... A talk."

Jason glanced down at the blood trail. It led to... _Oh God_. He felt bile rising in his throat, but he put his hand to his mouth.

"I decorated the place a bit." The back of his head suddenly throbbed. The hit wasn't that strong so he wasn't knocked out. Jason groaned as he felt himself being dragged into the warehouse. His vision cleared a bit to see the Joker picking up a crowbar. "I might decorate a bit more..."


	24. A Death in the Family

A/N **: Final Chapter for the story! I decided I will not be posting my DC Calendar... Sorry.**

 **The Last Days**

 **Chapter 24: A Death in the Family**

 **Warehouse 52**

" _Wow_ , that looked like it _really_ hurt." Joker's grinned widened as he stared down at Jason, who was breathing heavy from the crowbar hits.

He clenched his eyes shut. The 14-year-old grunted everytime the crowbar hit him, pain flowing throughout his body.

"Whoop, now hang on. That looked like it hurt a lot more." Joker played with the crowbar in his hands, still grinning down at the poor boy. "So, let's try and clear this up, okay, pumpkin? What hurts more? A?" The Joker brought the crowbar down. "Or B?" Another hit. "Forehand?" Hit. "Or backhand?" The insane man laughed after he hit him a few more times.

Jason tried to talk, but he couldn't. It just sounded choked. The Joker dropped down and mocked his way of speaking. "A little louder, lamb chop. I think you may have a collapsed lung. That always impedes the oratory." With anger and pain filling his mind, Jason thought it was a good idea to spit on the Joker.

The Joker frowned before slamming Jason's face into the concrete ground. "Now, _that_ was rude." He took out a white handkerchief and whiped his face. "Boy Blunder has some manners. I suppose I'm going to teach you a lesson so you can follow his lead..." He thought about it for a moment. "Nah, I'm just gonna keep beating you with this crowbar."

 **Gotham City**

Batman, Nightwing, Blackbat, and Bluebird were going at top speed to get to Warehouse 52. Robin had just informed them over the comm that Jason was dragged inside the building. Batman's vehicle, being more advanced, was faster than the others. He was miles ahead of them with one thought on his mind:

 _"Jason, please don't die."_

 **Batcave**

Richard stared at the security camera outside of the warehouse. The Joker or Jason have not come out of the warehouse yet, and Batman has not arrived at the scene. He was silent as he heard the worried voices behind him. _Jason wouldn't die. He couldn't. He promised he would never leave me..._

 **Jump City**

Raven clutched her head and fell to her knees. Someone was in great pain and was calling for help. Another young mind was desperately hoping that the other will be alright. Who were these two?

 **Warehouse 52**

"Okay, kiddo, I gotta go." The Joker said, grinning, as he walked out of the warehouse, fixing his suit. "Its been fun though, right?" He turned back to look at the motionless body lying in his own puddle of blood on the concrete floor. "Well, maybe a smidge more fun for me than you." The Joker said as he put on his coat. "I'm just guessing since you're being awfully quiet. Anyway, be a good boy, finish your homework, and be in bed by nine. And hey, please tell the big man I said..." The Joker pulled the hood up from his coat and said in a gruff voice, "hello." He laughed manically, leaving the warehouse.

 **Batcave**

Richard started to panic as he saw the Joker exiting the warehouse, locking the door behind him. _Where is Jason_? Worried looks were on everyone's faces as they all stared at the screen.

 **Warehouse 52**

Jason opened his eyes and rolled onto his back, grunting as he did. He flipped over so he had his head on the ground and his bottom in the air. His legs were bent and pressing against his stomach. He slid his handcuffed hands down so he could manuever his feet through and get his hands to the front of his body.

Shakily standing up, he tried to walk, but when he took his first step, he fell back down, face first. Trying a different tactic, he started to crawl towards the warehouse door, blood oozing from the corner of his mouth.

 **Batman**

A few more miles, and he would be at the warehouse. Joker had left, meaning Jason was either badly hurt, dead, or had left and/or rescued the woman. Bruce doubted that Jason left.

 **Warehouse 52**

Jason grunted as he reached up and grabbed the handle to the door from the ground. He attempted to open it, but it was locked. His hands slid down the door. Jason grunted in pain once more as he turned around and sat against the cold metal. So much pain was running through his body.

There were these sounds his mind registered now that he was able to think...

It was... Ticking...

The 14-year-old picked his head up and his eyes found the timer, which was surrounded by bombs.

10

9

8

7

6

Jason's eyes widened and his mouth hung open a bit from slight shock.

5

 _No... He couldn't die here... He had finally found a caring family..._

4

 _Everything was perfect, but now..._

3

He frowned. _He had broken his two promises..._

2

 _He failed his little brother..._

Batman drove up the side of the snowy hill, jumping off of the Batcycle. He ran to the warehouse, but suddenly it exploded, sending pieces of wood, concrete, and metel everywhere. Bruce grabbed his cape and wrapped himself in it, guarding his body as debris hit him.

 **Batcave**

The last thing Richard saw on the camera was the color red. The camera was destroyed by something. He fell back into the chair, a hand moving up to cover his mouth to stop his sobs. _Did Jason die?_ Steph came up and hugged him, trying to calm the boy.

 **West Mountains**

Bruce lifted the piece of debris off of him and glanced around quickly. He hopped over a piece of concrete before running to what used to be the center of the warehouse. He spun around, frantically trying to find his son. Spotting something, he ran over to a pile of concrete and wood. Without hesitation, Bruce lifted the heavy pieces with no problem at all.

Bruce's face showed shock, worry, and sadness. "No..." He said in a tremulous voice.

There, lying on the ground, was Jason Todd.

 **Wayne Manor: Three Days After Jason's Death and Funeral**

Richard stared out of his window, watching the snow fall to the ground. For the last three days, Richard rarely left his room. He barely ate anything, but he didn't care. He would sit at the window seat in his room, staring outside with a look of emptiness on his face.

Part of his life just fell apart. How would he live with himself? He let Jason leave the cave. Alone. It was his fault Jason felt so much pain. It was his fault that Jason died. It was his fault that somebody important to him died again.

He knows promises cannot be kept. Now, he's alone.

 _"I'll always protect you." Jason smiled as he hugged him. "I'll never leave you, okay? I promise."_


End file.
